vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kumokawa Seria
Summary Kumokawa Seria is a third-year student at Kamijou Touma's high school. Unbeknownst to him and most of her classmates, Seria is actually a genius girl employed by Kaizumi Tsugotoshi, one of the members of the Board of Directors who rules over Academy City, as his "brain" and personal advisor. Seria is apparently one of the few people aware of Touma's memory loss, having some sort of past connection to him similar to Shokuhou Misaki, who considers Seria her rival. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, 9-C with handgun Name: Kumokawa Seria Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Teenager) Classification: Human, Student, Esper Powers and Abilities: High Intellect, very skilled at manipulating and reading people, Hypnotism, Stealth Mastery, skilled martial artist, skilled bike/car driver, lock picking, resistance to poison Attack Potency: Human level physically, Street level with handgun Speed: Normal Human with Peak Human reactions (Could keep up with and predict Tsuchimikado Motoharu's actions, though he wasn't in top form; including aim-dodging several of his gunshots) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class ' 'Durability: Human level Stamina: Average Range: Several meters with handgun Standard Equipment: Small two-shot handgun, PDA Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Seria is one of the smartest and most cunning people in Academy City. She works as the personal advisor of one of the members of the Board of Directors, the ruling body of the city, and is incredibly skilled at reading and manipulating people. In fact, Shokuhou Misaki has stated that Seria's skills at manipulating people are capable of matching her and her Mental Out, the strongest esper mental power. Seria has shown to be somewhat proficient at various skills such as making her own personal fighting style similar to the arresting skills used by Anti-Skill but adapting it to her physically weaker body, lock picking and stealing vehicles, or driving cars and bikes. Made the necessary calculations to turn a fire hose into a coolant sprayer without damaging the tank due to pressure. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Manipulation Skills: Seria is extremely skilled in the art of manipulating other people's hearts and minds, to the point Shokuhou Misaki considers her a rival in the art of manipulation. *'Reading People:' Seria's analytical skills allow her to predict the actions of her enemies, being capable of reading Tsuchimikado Motoharu's "heart" to dodge his gunshots and predict his actions during their fight well in advance. *'Hypnotism:' Seria is very skilled in the use of hypnotism, being capable of inducing several effects through the use of mere words and other mental tricks with no actual supernatural power involved. While catching a spy Seria was capable of making him feel as if his brain was being drained. She also caused him to feel pain and stopped him from talking and moving. She's capable of slowly applying mental pressure to bind someone with their own fear and cause them to make elementary mistakes in a fight. In the worst cases, they will even stop breathing on their own. Similarly, Seria is capable of using self-suggestion to dilute her own sense of pain, though she commented that the technique isn't perfect. Seria has also been shown to be capable of making other people overlook her and stand next to someone without being noticed, which is implied to be achieved through her hypnotism skills. It is also implied she can use hypnotism to sneak past security guards. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Hypnotists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9